The Son Story
by TheDBZwriter
Summary: A/U Where the Son family is much larger and Goku has more sons and daughters, this is a GohanxVidel. The journey towards ascending is not an easy one. Super Saiyan was one thing, Super Saiyan 2 was another, what comes next for the Saiyan Z-fighters? And now, with Gohan and his younger brother entering highschool, what new challenges will they face?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: this is coming from the future... This first chapter is kind of sloppy and there are some OOC problems but if you give it to the 3rd chapter, I should have everything sorted out and going smoothly. I will have fixed a bunch of stuff like how the paragraphs are spaced and character flaws and stuff. Also, since this is an AU I will have the changes to the canon at the bottom of this chapter. By the way, this is probably going to get COMPLETELY rewritten. It will have the same stuff on the important points but a lot of stuff will get changed within the next month.**

So here is my first fan fiction.

It's a story pretty much based on an A/U of DBZ before and after the cell games. There are a lot of rearrangement but the story stays similar up to this point.

For one, Goku's family is a whole lot larger than before. (this was always how I had imagined it due to Chi-Chi's plans for her family and, lets be honest, Goku's friskiness) The main changes have been OC's added to the Son family.

SON STORY

Sun shining in through the window, Goten could rest no longer. He was awake and full of energy. His room was empty since Goran and Gotu built the new end of the house. This made Goten lonely when he went to sleep and he was eager to spend time with his brothers and sisters now.

Gotu saw through the window, Goten just waking up. 'As usual' he thought to himself, and then went backing to chopping trees into small logs with his tail.

His alarm went off, waking Gohan from his slumber and making him get up for school. Gohan peered out his window to see that Gotu was already up and working. He guessed that his family was waking up in its normal schedule, which would mean that he was the third awake. His yawn turning to a sigh when Goten burst through the door and leaped at him.

Goka and Goren woke up in sync with Chi-Chi, their mother. The three of them came down stairs to make breakfast. "You girls doing well this morning?" inquired Chi-Chi. Goka nodded while Goren gave a small groan for having to wake up.

Finally, Goran, the surliest of them all, awoke in a state of pure voraciousness. His desire for food greatly outweighed his desire to sleep , so he immediately sprung from his messy bed and flew down stairs at great speed, nearly ramming into Goten who was running for the same reason.

"WOAH, Hey!" yelled Goran in his naturally deep voice. Goten fell over and giggled when Goran flew through the wall, knowing that Goran would be the one to fix it.

"Hey! Stop laughing, Goten. You know, if you quit, I might teach you how to fly…" offered Goran. Goten gasped and shut his mouth immediately.

Goren, having heard the conversation, shouted, "Hey, no fair! You haven't even taught me, you twin sister, how to fly yet!"

Goran, seeing his dilemma, scratched his head with his eyes closed, lightly chuckling. "Uh, yeah, you're right. I'll have to get back to you on that one." He replied.

Goka, seeing the disappointment in Goren's eyes, promised that she would teach Goren how to fly. "Oh really? I've been waiting so long. I mean since Dad left you know…" The mention of Goku sent pangs of sorrow through all of them.

"Don't worry sis," said Gohan, having made his way down stairs with Goten on his shoulders. "He left while trying to save us, like he would have always wanted."

"Yeah, but I just wish he could have taught me to fly first..." joked Goren. They all had a laughing fit. Only, Goten looked puzzled.

"What was daddy like?" he questioned openly. Gohan lifted Gohan from his shoulders and carried him to a mirror. "He was like that," holding Goten up so he could see his reflection. "Really? I'm like dad?" said Goten excitedly. "A spitting image of," said Chi-Chi over her shoulder.

Just as Chi-Chi had responded to Goten, Goran ran in through the door, having just finished patching the hole in the side of the house.

"Food!" Goten, Goran, and the now-present Gotu.

"Dig in boys and girls," was uttered and the Son family began to eat several meals-worth of food for breakfast. Although, there was an empty spot at the table, the family still ate like Goku was there.

"Well you hurry to school, boys" ushered Chi-Chi as Gotu and Gohan blasted off for their first day of school.

There was no use hiding it, Gotu was faster, and Gohan knew it. But still, they raced anyway.

Once they had reach Satan City, Gohan and Gotu hovered in the clouds so as not to be seen. They talked about how they were going to go about their activities in the city.

"Well you can do whatever you want here, but I'm not letting school distract my training." Yelled Gotu to Gohan. "I plan on coming here, learning, leaving, and training for the rest of the day." Gotu explained, ruffling his long black hair so that it sat just like Goku's. "Well that's fine, but don't expect me to be the same way," replied Gohan. "Mom always wanted me to be the intellectual, anyhow."

And with that they flew towards the roof of Orange Star High School.

As Gohan and Gotu walked into their class, the teacher introduced them both. "And here we have some new students." He called the class' attention to Gohan and Gotu. "Hi," they said in unison. "Son Gohan, made a perfect score on the entry exam, while his brother, Son Gotu here missed only 2 questions." A resounding, however unenthusiastic, sigh in awe swept through some of the students.

"Hey, up here guys!" shouted a blonde girl from the back row of the auditorium style classroom. Gotu and Gohan turned and began to walk back to the two open spaces in that row.

Gohan sat down next to the girl while Gotu took the seat at the aisle beside Gohan.

"So, where are you guys from?" she asked curiously. "The 439 Mountain Area, ." replied Gotu.

Videl and Sharpener, who were sitting to the right of Erasa, heard that one bit of the conversation and were immediately surprised.

"The 439 Mountain Area!" chirped Videl. "I'm Videl, that's Erasa, and that's Sharpener, by the way," she added.

"Nice to meet you," said Gohan. Gotu sat back in his seat and waited for class to start.

"How do you get here?" Videl and Erasa asked.

"We fly." replied Gotu flatly.

"By helicopter of course." added Gohan shooting an angry look at Gotu, who proceeded to roll his eyes.

"Well how else could you, I guess…" said Videl.

"Yeah," replied Gotu.

"Hey nerds!" called Sharpener.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you buddy," Gotu said calm but frighteningly standing up. "Sit down Gotu, he's just messing with us." cautioned Gohan.  
Sharpener, who was not expecting such a reaction, awkwardly backed down from what he was going to say, half intimidated and half embarrassed.

As the day goes on, the new acquaintances will get to know each other and bonds will form… But what is so mysterious about the Son's, goes through Videl and Sharpener's minds…

* * *

So, there you go, I hope you like it. If you have looked at my notes, leave a review on what you think about this A/U. Constructive criticism also welcome.

If it really got you going then give it a favorite and I see you later!

P.S. I am a busy student so I may only update this story on weekends. cya.

**IMPORTANT: this is also from the future if you're reading this chapter for the first time here's the updated list of changes that this AU is to the Canon.**

**Ages and Names of Characters and new Characters**

**Son Family:**

**Gohan- eldest (son) 17-18**

**Gotu- 2nd eldest (son) 16-17**

**Goka- 3rd eldest (daughter)14-15**

**Goran & Goren- 4th eldest (twins, male & female) 10-11**

**Goten- youngest (son) 7-8**

**Briefs:**

**Trunks- eldest (son) 8-9**

**Thona- youngest (daughter) 7-8**

***I don't think I'll put in Bra unless I get requests to do so***

**Important Events**

**So, goku died against Cell and left his family to be run by Chi-Chi and Gohan. Some of the sons/daughters will be fighters while some will be like canon Gohan.**

**Vegeta began to breed back the Saiyans by making a wish to Shenron that all of his and Goku's descendants become full Saiyan so that the Saiyans don't die off. *This might have been confusing so, I want to explain by saying Vegeta was worried about the Saiyans dying off and, even though he protects Earth, he doesn't care that much about humans so, yes, this would eventually kill of the humansif it went unnoticed ;)***

**Gohan defeated Cell like in the canon but with serious help from Gotu.**

**Character Changes and Important Traits**

**Gohan is almost like his canon counterpart but he is a little more of a badass, and a little more serious.**

**If you remember how Gohan has that *hidden power* stuff, just think of Gotu also having that but having easier access to it and being a more natural fighter.**

**Gohan has a job at Capsule Corps. to support the family. He's not a super-mega-uber-genius but he is a super-genius... If you know what I mean.**

**He does take part in the whole "fighting crime" stuff with Videl except that there is no Saiyaman, only the gold fighter, who, wears only a bandana up to his nose.**

**Gohan is an expert pianist. (Just to add some sort of realistic variety)**

**Gohan's abilities are similar to canon: he goes up to ssj2**

**Power Levels/Transformations and Relationships**

**Gotu can make the transformation to ssj3 but just passes out from the power soon afterwards. (Vegeta does this too)**

**Goka and Goren are very close and can go ssj1.**

**Goran tries to follow Gotu's footsteps and manages to turn ssj2.**

**Goten often spends time with Gohan or Goran. (Goten is pretty much completely canon, since he's too perfect to mess with in the canon...)**

**Goku, being dead, has had more training time and has mastered ssj3.**

**Vegeta is often training with Gotu and trying to get an advantage because they are equal.**

**Side Notes**

**Chi-Chi often has Gotu and Goran build extensions onto their house because of their family's size.**

**The whole Buu Saga thing hasn't occurred yet and it might not.**

**General Character Style**

**Gohan- slightly altered, canon Gohan style**

**Gotu- Goku style character**

**Goka- Gohan style character**

**Goran- mixed Goku/Vegeta style character**

**Goren- mixed Goku/Gohan style character**

**Goten- canon Goten style**

**Trunks- canon Trunks**

**Thona- Goten/Trunks style character**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got some feedback and I think I should clear some things up. First of all, the most confusing thing would be the wish that Vegeta made for the descendants of him and Goku/Kakarot to be full Saiyans. What is meant by descendants is any who is born from them or their children or their children's children and so on. Also, the reason he made the wish is so that the Saiyan race doesn't go extinct after he dies. After all with the pride he has for Saiyans, their extinction wouldn't make him very happy... So next, I got a review talking about how Vegeta is an ssj3... Yes, I know it's kinda far-fetched due to the fact that he never made it in canon, so, since over-powered characters suck, l'm going to tone it down so that, yes he and Gotu can reach it, but they faint immediately once they do since it has so much power. Finally, Gohan being a softie... Just read this chapter, I think you will see an improvement there. So anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it and ENJOY!**

* * *

The Son Story

The bells ring throughout the school signaling that class broke for lunch.

As Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner went down to their normal table in the cafeteria, Gohan and Gotu aroused Videl's suspicion when they broke off outside of class and were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, did you guys see where the new kids went?" she inquired, becoming frustrated that she couldn't remember where they went.

"Nah, but who cares anyway?" replied Sharpner, trying to hide his interest.  
"Well I think that we should find out because they were CUTE!" add Erasa.

"UGH! You say that every time you meet a new guy!" Videl and Sharpner complained in unison.

Gohan was pulling Gotu by the shirt into an empty hall. Once he had checked it was clear, his tail came out and threw Gotu against the locker.

"Hey, watch it. You might cause some serious damage to the lockers throwing me around like that…" mocked Gotu, examining the now-dented locker.

"You know full well why I'm pissed, Gotu." Gohan stated.

"Yeah well, lighten up. It's not like I was going to really expose us," Gotu smirked, "You're just taking this whole secretiveness thing to seriously"

"Gotu, do you even realize what would happen if you slipped up?" Gohan interjected angrily. "Because if you don't, then we have some serious problems."

"Yeah, I get it… I'll try to be more careful, after all, I don't want to feel mom's wrath as well as yours hehe." replied Gotu, sounding somewhat defeated.

Gohan let Gotu off the hook and they strolled down to the cafeteria.

The doors from the cafeteria to the tables outside swung open and from them emerged Gohan and Gotu.

"So, where have you two been? I thought we might be spending lunch together considering we've been sitting together all day…" announced Videl, a slight tone noticeable in her voice.

"Oh we were just, uh, you know, exploring." called Gotu as they approached the table.

Videl raised an eyebrow in obvious suspicion. "Well, care to tell us what you found?"

"Nothing interesting," replied Gotu, in sudden lack of enthusiasm, "Gohan just wanted to find the library."

Videl was satisfied with that and did no further investigation on the topic.

"So did you guys eat already? Or are you skipping lunch today?" asked Erasa, a puzzled look on her face.

"No, we're still going to eat." said Gohan, pulling a capsule from his pocket and throwing it on the ground.

"But how there's only 10 minutes left in lunch peri-" she was cut off by the sound of what appeared to be a small safe appearing on their bench.

"Wha-W-What's that?" she asked, stunned.

"It's a mini-fridge and microwave." replied Gotu, who had seemed ready for this question.

"Wow, do you guys really carry around that much food?" asked Sharpner, looking at the two of them in amazement.

"Yeah, our appetite runs in the family. It's pretty crazy." said Gohan, retrieving a sandwich from the fridge and taking it out of its wrapping.

Gotu laid eyes on the sandwich and immediately jabbed Gohan in the gut to get it. Gohan fell off the table and Sharpner stood up like there was about to be a fight. "My sandwich. I made it this morning." He said as he bit into it.

"If that's how you want it, then okay." replied Gohan laughing as he stood up and punched Gotu lightly in the temple, making him fall over as well.

"Ow… you put a lot into that one." said Gotu, trying to act hurt as they both got up and sat back down.

Erasa and Sharpner had their mouths open at what they had just witnessed. Videl, however had remained seated, knowing that a real fight looked very different.

"So… Are you guys normally this violent?" asked Erasa, shivering slightly.

"Oh yeah, we always try to steal each other's food." They replied in unison. Gohan and Gotu locked eyes for a second, both knowing that, with Saiyan blood in their veins, this fight would be finished when they got home.

"Gohan," Videl chipped in after a while of the group just sitting. "How many sibling do you have?"

"Five." He responded flatly, having just finish his lunch and recapsulizing the fridge and microwave.

Videl's eyes widened for a second, revealing her surprise, as well as a hint of jealousy. "Well, I think that explains why you're so violent." she said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah." Gotu and Gohan mumbled.

The day carried on, and it turned out that Gotu, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner had almost identical schedules. They all had the same class at the end of the day, Gym.

Gohan and Gotu met up in the halls, passing students on the way to their next class.

"Gym class? What's gym?" asked Gotu, nudging Gohan while looking down at a crumpled paper.

"It's where they send you to stay in shape over the school year." Said Gohan, know the response that was inevitable.

"Oh, good. So we can train?" Gotu wondered, his eyes lighting up.

"No, it's where they send normal people to stay in shape, not us. They have you do stuff like play basketball or run laps or something."

"Oh," Gotu said, sounding very disappointed.

"I think it'll be interesting to find out what these new boys are made of." Said Videl who was intrigued by Gohan and Gotu's somewhat violent, yet playful nature.

"I bet they'll just run laps and try to watch the fights that go on in the rings. I mean who would want to mess with me? Ugh, typical nerds." Replied a very egotistical Sharpner.

"Yeah, well talk all you want, but _you _wouldn't want to mess with _me_. Now would you?" Said Videl, attempting to shut him up.  
"Yeah, well you don't count, being the Champ's daughter and all."

Videl rolled her eyes.

As the bell rang, and Gym class started, the coach blew a whistle and gathered the students together to explain what they would be doing throughout they year.

"Alright, settle down. When we go out onto the field, you'll see that there are two square fighting rings for people that spar, a field for soccer, three courts for basketball, and a track for runners. During this semester, you will be free to pick one of these to use. However, everyone has to be doing _something_ throughout the entire class period, got it?" Everyone said "yes," so the coach dismissed them.

"Oh, Gohan! They've got fighting rings! Well, I guess it's not great training, but at least it keeps me fighting." Excitedly stated Gotu. "And don't worry, I'll act like I'm at their level," interrupted Gotu when he saw Gohan opening his mouth.

"Oh, alright… I'll just be over doing pull-ups and trying to be inconspicuous." Gohan replied walking over to a solitary little station (beside the track) where there were a few workout emplacements.

"Alright Erasa, I'll see you after class." Said Videl, gesturing to her friend as she entered one of the rings waiting for an opponent.

She didn't see anyone coming towards her ring, so she looked over at Sharpner's normal ring.

"Ha! Haha!" Sharpner shouted as he had already taken some one down in his ring and was drawing a small crowd. "Better luck next time buddy!" He said as he tossed the guys out.

"Ugh, this is boring" whispered Videl. She glanced around the area that surround his ring. To her surprise she saw a very giddy looking Gotu jogging to the ring. "What is he doing?" She wondered out loud, as she walked over to the edge. She saw Gotu making his way through the crowd and put two and two together. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She said to herself, hopping out of the ring to joining a group of people walking over to the ring.

"Anybody else wanna come up and try me?" Sharpner beckoned.

"Yes! That would be me!" a voiced called out, making heads turn to the source in surprise.

Gotu leaped up onto the ring and glared at Sharpner with a huge grin on his face.

Sharpner was in a trance. A look of curiosity mixed with confusion was on his face. "Okay, let's go. If you think can take me." Sharpner respond, having broken from his trance and regained his composure.

Some kid went over tom the side and hit the button to ring the bell, signaling the start of a match.

Immediately, Sharpner dropped down into what was a mix between a martial artist and boxer stance. Gotu stood up straight and removed his jacket, exposing his arms.

A "Woah," rippled through the growing crowd. Gotu's arms were not huge, but they were the most toned muscles that anyone had ever seen. Videl was also, surprised at his the quality of his muscles, her mouth was slightly open in awe.

Sharpner took this chance to make an attack. He was charging forward at a smirking Gotu. He saw Gotu's face and this made him angry. He launched into the air with his foot out, aiming for Gotu's head. Gotu saw this and, in one motion turned around and ducked down. He put his hands up just in time to catch the incoming foot and bring it down to his chest. This cause Sharpner's entire body to flip with the momentum he had. Gotu heard Sharpner's face connect with the ground and immediately got up and put one had on Sharpner's back and used his other hand to grab his wrist and pull him into a hold.

The crowd was so amazed that some of them actually backed up a few meters and gasped. Videl had her mouth fully open and just sat down where she was, in the middle of the crowd. Not even she would have thought of a move that was that efficient. Gotu had incapacitated him, used his own move against him, and barely moved from his spot, all in one motion. She would have to have her turn against him.

* * *

**Alright, so what do think of that? I think I made the proper adjustments to the personalities of my characters. If you think I didn't, just leave a review telling how I didn't, or message me. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be coming probably next weekend due to school and the like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have some good news. From this point on, the stories will be put into actual PARAGRAPHS. I don't know if it was bothering you when you read them, but when i reread them to see what they seemed like, it was really choppy and I couldn't tell how it was flowing. So that's fixed. Also I will respond to each review I get, INDIVIDUALLY at the end of new chapters from now on. Another thing is that, I've moved the list of AU changes to the bottom of the first chapter since my account didn't seem very popular. So if you didn't check that for new material, then go ahead and do that. Since the story is still young, I'm still open to plot-affecting criticism but I won't be for very long. Finally, as Spring Break approaches, the chapters might come more often and in short bursts. So, I might put one up tomorrow or Sunday. **

**I should say that the rating might change soon because of graphic depiction of stuff but for now it's T.**

**Also, I have put one in before but I guess I will put in a Disclaimer that I don't own the rights to the DB universe or characters or anything.**

**With respect to the current chapter, I wrote a relatively long one here to introduce the main conflict. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Son Story Chapter 3

"How in the world did he….?" Whispered a flabbergasted Videl. Gotu stood up, releasing Sharpner from the hold he had been in. He picked up Sharpner by the shirt and lifted him to see his face so that he could see if he was still conscious. Evidently, he wasn't, which alarmed Gotu, who then checked his pulse. To his relief, Sharpner was still alive. He had forgotten that he could've just sensed him. He then dropped Sharpner, smiling. Just as he did this he was pushed aside (or at least tapped). Opening his eyes, he noticed that the coach was hanging over Sharpner with a worried look on his face. "What happened to him?" he asked aloud. "I happened," responded Gotu with a tinge of Saiyan pride in his voice. "Oh, you're in big trouble for this one," Gotu heard a voice speaking to him and looked down at the coach, however, the coach was still worrying over Sharpner. The voice spoke again, sending chills down Gotu's spine, "You better have some explaining to do…" Gotu looked up to see Gohan standing next to him in the ring giving him a deathly stare that could make a normal person faint.

"Aw c'mon it was an accident!" whined Gotu, having been dragged away from the crowd by his very angry brother. "You said you would 'act like I'm at their level' well I call bullshit!" spat the very upset, patriarchal Gohan. "You know that you're just drawing attention to yourself when you do that kind of cocky crap!" he continued on. "Well it's not like I used any power!" rebutted Gotu, trying to defend his actions. "Yes, but do you see Videl? Over there, looking at the ring in… in… AWE?" said Gohan pointing to Videl in the crowd. "Yeah," answered Gotu, a confused look on his face. "Well she's supposedly the 'strongest person in school' and now she's looking on with some dumbstruck look on her face. Can you put together what that would make the other students think about what you did?" asked Gohan, seeing the revelation dawn on Gotu's face. "Sh-Shit…" said Gotu. "Yeah," responded a calmer version of Gohan.

"I mean how could he, the new kid, even begin to be that experienced and strong." Wondered Videl aloud, turning the faces of the nearby students to her in amazement. She didn't think it was that impressive, did she? She was the strongest person in the world other than her father, right? She realized the onlookers and regained her confident composure, at least on the outside. "Wow, he's pretty talented, but I'm sure I could take him," she said in a successful attempt to reassure the students. She wanted to talk to Gohan or Gotu. She'd seen them walk off; a very angry looking Gohan leading the way. However, she hadn't paid enough attention to where they were going. She started to look around when the bell rang and school was out. She tried to pop her head over the stampede of students that had left from around the ring. She spotted the two figures she'd been searching for and started to make her way over to them.

"Alright, that's enough, it would help to try to pound common sense into you, that doesn't work on people." Said Gohan as he dropped the subject and saw Videl approaching. Videl had come just in time to hear Gohan yelling at Gotu and wanted to know why. "So," she said in a tone that gave away how intrigued she was. "That was quite to spectacle. Taking down Sharpner with such … what's the word? … Finesse?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Gohan, who knew that trying to make something up out of thin air would fail in this environment, said, "Yeah, we've been training in martial arts since we were 4. It's also sorta in our blood I guess." He said, innocently scratching his head. "Yeah, I'm just really naturally good at it." Interjected Gotu. "Well I can see that," said Videl, surprised to hear the part about them training since they were 4. That would be at an age even younger than Videl's when she had started training. "Well, I'm impressed and look forward to seeing you – she pointed at Gotu – in the ring." Videl then started to walk off toward the school so that she could take off at the school heli-pad.

* * *

Gotu and Gohan stood there for a minute, contemplating what had happened that day and what they were going to do that evening. "Well I have things to do, I need to sign up for jazz and I need to head over to CC for a while." Gohan said after they had stood for a while. "Alright, I'll let mom know, and I guess I'll just go home and train for a while until dinner." Gotu replied. And they both walked off in separate directions.

* * *

At the Son household, things were quite peachy, as always, though there was, interestingly, always a fight going on outside. The twins: Goran and Goren were sparring the whole day. Goka spent the day reading Gohan's old books, and Goten went down and swam in the lake with Trunks. Chichi, however, did not think everything was peachy due to the fact that her sons were 15 minutes late getting home. Just as she began to think of getting out the frying pan, she heard a crash outside. She ran out to see a Super Saiyan pinning his brother to the ground and holding his sister in a lock with his tail, laughing. "Gotu! Get in here now!" Chichi called from the door. Gotu put Goren down and ruffled Goran's swaying blonde hair and got up to go to the door. Gotu reverted to base form realizing that Chichi was angry at him for something. As he opened the door to the house Chichi asked the question, "So, why are you so late Gotu, and where is Gohan?" she asked in a demanding tone. "Well I'm late because I was talking to Gohan after school and Gohan's not here because he wanted to sign up for Jazz Ensemble at school, you know, for his piano playing, also, he's going over to work at Capsule Corps for wile after that." He responded as he bit into an apple he had picked up from a bowl on their kitchen table. Chichi seemed satisfied, as she went off to work, however, something was still plaguing her mind as she went to work on their dinner 3 hours in advance. She kept thinking that Gohan and Gotu were going to get themselves into trouble sometime soon.

* * *

At Capsule Corporations, Gohan was entering his glass-walled lab, he had to put on a blue lab-coat and go to his workbench to get to work. He and his lab partner, James, were supposed to pick up a file that had an idea for a product in it. If they thought it was designable, then they were supposed to design and build a prototype for the product in question. They would then send the prototype, the designs, and the idea file back to the lab where they made the ideas because it also happened to be the testing area. However, if they didn't think it was possible to design, the stamped in big red letters "REJECTED 4xp2251: Prototype Laboratory" on the file and sent it back to the same lab.

Occasionally, they would get visits from executives, elementary and junior-high school students, university students, and just regular guests. This happened to be one such day when this was occurring. University students, who wore orange lab-coats to show they were visitors, were in the lab when he arrived. "Oh shit, college slackies again," Gohan mumble under his breath. He usually hated visits from Universities because they were usually just lazy people there for the grades. This time, though, he found out from James that they were Grad students, so they would be pretty engaged in the activities going on there.

One man, in particular, was sticking out to Gohan. He was always near the back of the group when Gohan was explaining something, yet he was always listening attentively. Gohan felt something strange when he looked at the man but decided to disregard this feeling and move on with his day.

For some reason, the man left almost half way through the students' stay in a sudden bout of hurriedness. Gohan was caught off guard by this act and was too curious not to follow him. As the man sung open the glass door with much haste, Gohan dropped his clipboard and ran after the man causing everyone to shift their attention to the departure of the two. Gohan was scanning for a ki signature throughout the building and he found many, unfortunately, Gohan hadn't identified any specific ki signature with the man while he still had eyes on him. He turned a corner and saw the doors at the front entrance swinging as if they had been recently flung open. Gohan, now incredibly nervous, used super-human speed to reach the doors and get outside.

To Gohan's dismay, he saw no trace of anyone anywhere. In fact, there was nobody outside at all, probably due to the harsh winds blowing outside. Gohan gave up his chase but decided to make a mental note to keep his guard up over the next few months…

* * *

**Okay, so the story should start moving a little smoother from now often and I will start to introduce the WMAT soon. Watch out for new chapters coming soon.**

**If any of you want some closure on a some things, go check out the first chapter down at the bottom, those are the current changes that were made to the canon.**

**So here are some review responses:**

**IxiaLiliana**** - Okay so, Gohan cannot go ssj3. Here's why, Chichi had her family planned out from when she married Goku, so she had decided one of her sons would be an educated, and well rounded person. When she got that in Gohan, she made him study all the time (less time for training), she made him do all sorts of things (like learn piano in this AU) which would also mean less train time, and plus, Gohan had a lot of "hidden power" but he isn't a born fighter. Gotu is a born fighter, in fact, he is almost an exact copy of Goku's personality, except that he isn't quite as pure-hearted (though still enough to ride the Nimbus). Gotu had the same "hidden power" but since he's not always studying, is a born fighter, and in general can better control that "hidden power", he has had an easier time advancing in strength. Hope that answers your question :D.**

**TyrannosaurusRex - I think that I've hit most of these since you posted this. Gohan should have more backbone, you were right there, so I tried to fix that in Chap 2 and this one. The wish... Yeah I kinda think I should have explained that one from the start, but I did cover it in Chap in the beginning A/N so if you're still confused post another review or message me about it. Thanks for the constructive Crit :).**

**dragoon109 - Alright, I know I'm doing these responses a little late so these have already been mostly addressed in the A/N at the start of Chap 2 but it's the same answer I gave up there^ for the wish. However... I am curious what you mean by hybrids being better. If you're referring to how strong Saiyan-Human hybrids start out as, then yes, they are a little better there, but in general, Saiyans are stronger and have about equal, if not greater, natural intellect. For example, nobody advances as fast as Goku, who is a full-Saiyan.**

**sierra. **** - Good! Glad you're enjoying it.****  
**

**Masenko56**** - Well for one, I'm not upset at all. On the contrary, this was very useful. Gohan is sort of set back with respect to training as I explained^^^^ ago. He is compelled to train, and I'm not saying he doesn't train by putting in that he's not stronger than his younger sibling. It's just that his younger sibling is going through very different circumstances and is a more born fighter, so he is usually ahead of Gohan or evenly matched. As for Vegeta and the ssj3 thing... I realized later on that, even with this being an AU where things could be completely different, being able to use ssj3 like Goku did against buu and with that kind of mastery, is a little far fetched. Therefore, I toned it down a bit. Gotu and Vegeta reach ssj3 but pass out immediately once they do because it's too much power to have *under normal circumstances, I realize Goku's were different*. I hope that's more reasonable and gets me up to at least an 8 on your scale :D. **


End file.
